Realignment
by Cassiopeia1
Summary: What happens if Tasuki dies that day on the mountain instead of Nuriko? *Yaoi/Slash* *Tasuki&Nuriko*


Disclaimer: Nothing of FY belongs to me, it's all Watase Yu's work and everyone should bow to her and kiss her feet. *V* I'm using these characters for my own twisted purpose and no money is being made from them. 

Warning: This is a Tasuki/Nuriko Shonen ai fic. Sad, Sappy, death fic. There is a sequel when I get to it though that will be happy. SPOILERS, SOOOOOO MANY SPOILERS! If you don't know and don't wanna know DON"T READ! You will find the entire series in here, changed slightly, but you'll get the idea. If you haven't seen the show all the way to the end, forgive me but you might be confused. Rated PG-13 for sadness and other stuff like language, remember, Tasuki's in this fic *sweat* 

Realignment  
by : Cassiopeia 

Tasuki collapsed next to his lover and pulled him closer, unfortunately that was all his drained body allowed him to do. Nuriko snuggled closer, wrapping himself in the bandit's arms, and whispered, "ai shiteru, Tasuki-chan." 

"Hmm, hai, wo ai ni." He put his head down next to the beautiful seishi's and tightened his grip around his lover's waist. Nuriko did his best to stay wake, but was unsuccessful, his body gave into the exhaustion and soon he was fast asleep. Tasuki managed to stay awake, being a little more used to a tiring day. He ga zed adoringly down at his lover. It was strange, the feeling he got just by looking at Nuriko, it was unlike anything he had ever felt, and he loved the feeling. He wasn't sure when it happened, but somewhere along the path back to the palace he had falle n in love with the purple-haired seishi and found Nuriko returned his love. It wasn't something he expected or planed or even noticed for a while, but he was glad it happened. It was like Nuriko was his soul mate, and he had been waiting his whole life to f ind him. His thoughts were interrupted when Nuriko rolled on to his stomach taking Tasuki's arm with him. "O.o Eh, Nuriko," Tasuki groaned trying to free his now being squished arm, "Nuriko, Koi, I need that arm. Itai, I'm loosing feeling. *sigh*." He tur n ed slightly and yanked his arm back causing Nuriko to move slightly, but it didn't wake him. Moving closer he rested a hand on Nuriko's bare back and slowly began to trace patterns lightly with his fingertips. Nuriko's back shivered from the light touch, a nd Tasuki chuckled. "You are so beautiful, Nuriko, " he began to whisper, moving the strands of Nuriko's hair off his back. He looked so beautiful, flush highlighted in the moonlight, with his hair fanned out around him. "I'm never going to let you go, I c an't, I'll love you forever. I know you have a hard time around here with Tamahome-baka and others, but I love you, I can't tell you enough. And I promise to always be here for you, to listen to you, and protect you... forever, I'll protect you forever. W o ai ni." He snuggled closer and soon gave into the sleep that had been fighting to win over him. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

The boat rocked back in forth with violent waves tossing it around like it was nothing more than paper. Tasuki held as tightly as he could to one of the rope on deck, he *hated* water, and just his luck something like this would happen. He couldn't believe it. "Oh YEAH!" he shouted to the waves, "take THIS! REHKA SHIIiiii-" 

"TASUKI!" Miaka screamed jumping overboard to save her seishi, forgetting that she couldn't swim very well herself. 

Tasmahome and Nuriko rushed to the side of the ship in a panic for Miaka and Tasuki. "Miaka," Tamahome yelled jumping in after her, " baka you don't swim well enough to save someone." He grabbed a hold of her then Tasuki and did his best to swim for the boat. 

"Tama," Nuriko yelled over the side of the boat throwing a rope down, " here climb up on this." 

Tasuki, being the one who couldn't swim, climbed up first. He latched onto the railing and swore up and down he wouldn't let go until they docked. "NURIKO!"

The purple haired boy popped his head out of the water, "konnichiwa." 

"Nuriko, you got thrown over too. ^_^" 

"Ah, so I did Miaka." Nuriko grabbed a hold of the rope of the side on the boat and motione d for Miaka and Tamahome to climb up, Chichiri was holding on to the other end and should be okay to hold the both of them. He grabbed Miaka first and held her up so she could get a good grip on the rope. Tamahome quickly followed. 

Chichiri was beginning to loose the grip with two people climbing up; Tasuki, not really thinking, grabbed a hold of the rope near the rail and held it in place. It didn't take long for Miaka to be back on board with Tamahome following. Tasuki sighed with relief and leaned over to let Nuriko know he could start climbing up when a big wave rocked the boat causing him to fall overboard again. Tasuki popped up beside Nuriko and grabbed a hold of the strong seishi. "Shit, gomen. I didn't mean to get thrown over again." 

"Hai, but we have to fine land or we'll drown," Nuriko informed his lover. He did his best to swim both him and Tasuki to shore, hoping they would make it. 

The two climbed onto a rocky shore and headed for a cave. "Nuriko," Tasuki started, "um, gomen, I didn't mean to get thrown over." 

"Hai hai, It's okay Tasuki-chan. We're fine and so's everyone else." Nuriko looked toward the bandit and noticed him still standing in the rain staring out at something in the distance. "Ne, Tasuki, what are you looking at? And come in side before you get sick." 

"Hmm?" the redhead murmured turning his head slightly but still looking at the figure in the distance, "oh, come 'ere. There's somebody over there. Look." He pointed to a figure dressed in a dark clock standing on a rock; lighti ng was striking all around, but not touching them. 

"Strange. Come on Tasuki get out of those wet close and make a fire, you have your tessen don't you?" 

"Hai, I do." He caught Nuriko's chin with his hand and brought the smaller boy's head up to meet his gaze. "And you just want to see me naked is all," The bandit smirked and began peeling off layers of wet clothes. 

Nuriko blushed at Tasuki heated comment. "I.. um..." 

"Relax Nuriko, I was kidding," Tasuki said amused. He, of course, didn't mind seeing Nuriko undressed, but wasn't about to say anything. He turned to Nuriko, suddenly serious, and pulled the boy into his arms.

"Tasuki?!" 

"I just. I have to tell you." he began gazing into Nuriko's rose eyes, "I'm sorry, I promised to always protect you an d I almost got you killed. I love you Nuriko. You mean everything to me, I.. I... I would marry you... if I could. I want to. I want to be with you forever. To protect you, love you, hold you..." he smiled and gave Nuriko the most passionate kiss he could , before finishing with a goofy grin, "not that I'm trying to be sappy or anything." He let the seishi go and walked over to the cave entrance to watch the storm. 

Nuriko blinked a moment before following the bandit over and standing beside him. "Umm, it- it's okay Tasuki I know you didn't..." he smirked, "mean to be sappy." He wrapped his arms around the bandit's waist and looked up. "You're so cute." 

Tasuki looked down and smiled, wrapping an arm around his beautiful lover and pulling him closer. "Not cute. Bandits aren't cute." He smirked and looked back out at the ocean. "It's stopping... and that person's gone. Strange, you don't think it could have been a seiryuu... do you?" 

Nuriko looked out at the water and shrugged. "We should go wait for them to fine us." He reached up and pressed a kiss to Tasuki lips before pulling away to get dressed. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Nuuuurrriiikooo, Tasssuuukkiiiii," Miaka yelled throwing her arms around the both of them, "I was so worried about you guys. You okay?" \par \par "Didn't drown Tasuki?" Tamahome teased. 

"*glare* No, I didn't. Nuriko's an excellent swimmer. Care to find out?" He smirked stalking toward Tamahome. 

"Uh, ii- iie. Tasuki!" Tamahome stammered backing up from the bandit\rquote s gaze. 

Tasuki chuckled and talked past the teal haired seishi and headed to his room to change out of the wet clothes. He slammed the door shut with his foot and peeled his wet shirt off; he didn't hear the door open behind him. 

"Tasuki?" 

He threw the shirt in a corner and turned around smiling. The bandit raced forward in a motion to fast for anyone to see, grabbing the boy standing in his doorway, and shut the door before capturing that sweet mouth of his lovers; Nuriko was addictive and Tasuki couldn't get enough. 

Nuriko gasped at the unexpected pressure against his lips, then gave himself to the kiss and opened his mouth to allow his lover entrance. After a moment he pulled away and gazed into Tasuki eyes. "Ne, Tasuki?" 

"Yeah," The bandit responded pulling the rest of his clothes off and rummaging through his bag for a new set. 

Nuriko smiled as he watched his naked lover from across the room, he shook his head and continued, "did you mean what you said back there?" 

"About dumping Tama's ass over the side of the boat? Hell ya!" 

"No, I mean in the cave. About you wanting to marry me, and... and stuff?" 

Tasuki turned around pulling his pants on and grinned. "You're not going to get all mushy on my now are you?"

"Tasuki." 

"*sigh* Yeah I meant it." He fished around in him bag until he found what he was looking for. He pulled out a small black and tossed it at Nuriko. 

The seishi looked at the box a moment before opening it. His eyes widened and he pulled the small gift out, holding in lightly in his hand. There was a small gold chai n with a single red stone, that looked like one of the one's from Tasuki's necklace, hanging on the end of it. Nuriko swallowed the lump in his throat and spoke softly, "Tasuki?" 

"Don't go gettin all emotional on me, but I had a guy I know make that for m e. It's not much, just one of the stones from my necklace, but I thought if you had one too, it would be like we were always together... or something." He looked down, and blushed before shaking head and approaching his lover. "Nevermind, it was stupid. S orry, I'm not very good at this mushy stuff." 

"No, no... I like it. Thanx. I just... I mean... well I didn't really expect to... nevermind. Thank you." 

"Hai. Want me to help you put it on?" 

"Umm, hai. Arigato." Nuriko turned around and held his braid out of the way so Tasuki could clasp the necklace around his neck. 

The bandit stopped, arms still around Nuriko's neck and gazed at him. He wasn't sure what he wanted to say, so he just held his lovers gaze as long as he could. "Ne, Nuriko, umm, marry me." \par \par Nuriko's head shot up. "What?" 

"Yeah, like, not officially or anything, but between you and me... marry me. I said before that I wanted to be with you forever and protect you and love you. Isn't that what is said when people get married anyway? Lets just ... you and me, that necklace can be our symbol. Ne?" 

"Umm, Well, I.. I mean. Um..." 

Tasuki's arms slipped off the smaller boys shoulders and he turned to face one of the portholes "Nevermind. Like I said before, it's stupid, I was just talking before thinkin again. Sorry. Forget I said anything." 

"Tasuki? I want to.. but, I mean, it's..." The violet haired seishi looked down, he tried to think about what had just happened. He knew he loved Tasuki, and that Tasuki loved him, but something held him back. he walked slowly over to where his lover stood and spoke softly, "Hai. I will. Here, just between you and me, but when this is over, I wanna tell everyone." 

Tasuki turned around and grinned. "Hai! Everyone!" He grabbed the smaller boy and crushed his lips with his own. He could feel Nuriko smiling as he pushed them both toward the bed. //Nothing like consummating the marriage// he thought smirking. 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Tasuki!" Miaka chirped running into the bandit\rquote s room, then froze at the site before her. Tas uki was snuggled up against Nuriko's side, one arm thrown over the beautiful seishi's waist possessively. Nuriko turned slightly toward Miaka exposing more of his bare chest. Miaka stood there a moment not really believing the site before her, before turn ing to leave a slow smile creeping to her face. 

"Ne, Miaka," Tamahome yelled running into the room to see what was taking her so long. He stopped short, just behind Miaka, and stared at the bed. His mouth fell open a few times before he actually spoke, "th at's.... they.. Nuriko and Tasuki are... that's.. that.. that. HENTAI!" The seishi grabbed Miaka by the wrist and ran out of the room as fast as he could, slamming the door behind them. 

Nuriko stirred slightly from the sound of the door. "Hmm? Wha-?" He glanced over at Tasuki and smiled, snuggling closer to the bandit. "Mmm, Tasuki. Wo ai ni...Shujin. Huh?" He looked toward the door, there was someone yelling just behind it and he had to strain his ears over Tasuki's snoring in order to hear them. "Tasuki," he called smacking his new husband lightly to wake him up. 

"Hmm?" The redhead murmured tightening his grip on Nuriko's waist. "I don't want to move yet." 

"Then don't. Just listen, I think Miaka's yelling at someone." Tasuki head lifted slightly and leaned in closer to Nuriko's. The two listened to the argument just out side their door. 

"Tamahome!" Miaka yelled grabbing her wrist back from her boyfriend. "It's not hentai." 

"Yes it is, I can't believe you were looking for that long. I mean, I knew Nuriko was like that, but I can't believe Tasuki is. Well, yeah, I guess, the way he says he hates women and-" 

"Just shuddup Tamahome. Tasuki and Nuriko are *MY* friends and I love them. I don't care that they are in love with each other, I *still* love them. So just SHUT UP!" She ran off trying her best not to cry, leaving a stunned Tamahome standing in Tasuki's doorstep. 

"They know.. about us I mean," Nuriko said softly afraid of what Tasuki was going to say, or do. 

"So what? It's true, why not just let the m know. If they talk to us about it, okay, and if not, that's okay too. Nuriko... I don't care if the whole world knows." He smiled goofily before getting up to gather his clothes off the floor. He turned, face serious, "Nuriko, if Tamahome ever says anyt hing to you, I'll kill him. Or just beat him up a little. You are *my* husband and I am proud of that." 

"Tasuki?" Nuriko smiled a bit, he liked the sappy guy Tasuki had let him see in the last few days. "Wo ai ni Tasuki!" He got off the best and joined his lover in searching for his clothes. Once the two were dressed they headed for dinner, not knowing what would be waiting for them when they got there. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Oi! It's cold up here," Miaka complained stepping closer to Tamahome. "Wow, look at all the sheep." 

"They need all the sheep cause it's so cold up here," Nuriko screeched. "Tasuki-chan, use your tessen and warm me up, I'm freezing." 

"Iie, I don't use my Tessen for stupid things like that." Nuriko sent him a small pout that made his heart melt //don't look at me like that... no... I will not, I'm not going to use it for that. I won't. forget it, Nuriko. NO! Don't look at me like that. Don't look at me... aahhhhh// Tasuki grabbed his tessen and waved it in front of his husband creating little bur sts of heat. Nuriko sighed contently and held his hands out to get warmed. The purple-haired boy glanced over to Tamahome and noticed him glaring at Tasuki. He sighed knowing what Tamahome was thinking, since the boy looked at him the same way. 

They began to move again toward a town in the distance, Tasuki walked behind Nuriko. "Ne, Nuriko," Tamahome whispered. "I knew you were a fag but never igured Tasuki for one." He snickered and moved to catch up to Miaka who was in front. 

Nuriko turned to see Tasuki's fists clenched and his eyes narrowed. "Let it go, Tasuki." he said softly, placing a gentle hand on Tasuki's arm. "Just let it go." 

Tasuki glanced at him and took a deep breath unclenching his fist and following the group to the inn. 

The inn was small an there were only 3 rooms left and 2 only had one bed which made the arrangements a little tight. Miaka insisted on sleeping in the room with Tamahome, and since she didn't care she would take one of the rooms with only one bed. Chichiri looked disapproving at her suggestion, but let her have her way anyway. He figured him and Chiriko an d Mitsukake could have the room with 2 beds so only two of them would have to share; which left Tasuki and Nuriko having their own room. Tamahome looked at Tasuki with a hint of disgust. Miaka had begged him not to tell the others and he would honor that, b ut it didn't mean he had to like the idea. Tasuki glared right back at him, Nuriko turned slightly to look at the two, a sad expression on his face. He didn't want the others to treat Tasuki like they treated him, he loved the seishi to much for that, and it hurt that Tamahome would look at Tasuki like he did. He quietly said goodnight to everyone before they all headed to their rooms for the night. 

"Tamahome," Miaka started, "arigato, for not saying anything to the others about Tasuki and Nuriko. I think if they wanted us to know, they would tell us." 

"Yeah, sure. Get some sleep it's going to be a long day tomorrow." 

The morning came to quickly for all of them. Especially for a certain bandit who wasn\rquote t used to getting up in the morning. He did his best to get up and stumble down stairs to eat. everyone else looked up at him and smiled. 

"You almost missed the food no da." \par \par "I ordered something for you." Nuriko said smiling, almost laughing at Tasuki's appearance. He was too cute in the mornings with his hair a mess and sleep still on his face. 

"Ariagato," Tasuki said flopping onto the bench beside Chichiri. He stretched and yawned, being the rude obnoxious bandit he was, before finally waking up fully... or as fully as he got before noon. He watched one of the inns other guests get up and walk over to Nuriko like a wolf looking for it's prey. His eyes narrowed slightly as he looked at the other man. 

"Yeah baby!" the man said resting a hand on Nuriko's shoulder. "Want a man to keep you company." 

the beautiful seishi sent Tasuki a smirking glance before turning his attention to the man, "Thanx, but I'm taken." 

"Yeah, but I'm a REAL man. I can show you a good time." 

Nuriko watched Tasuki's eyes narrow more, and he chuckled at the thought of Tasuki beatin g someone up just for hitting on him. He could picture Tasuki's fists clenched under the table and his feet in a ready position to leap across the table; He chuckled slightly. "no thanx really," he said in a slightly more annoyed voice grabbing the mans arm and tossing across the room, "I told you I'm taken." He glanced at the others then over to Miaka and Tamahome. His gaze fell on Miaka who was smiling at him strangely. Miaka winked and went back to cleaning the table of ever piece of food there was left . 

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend, Nuriko-kun," Chichiri said looking up at Nuriko.

"I don't." He glanced at Tasuki and found his grinning like an idiot. The rose-eyed boy couldn't help but laugh at the face he was making. He glanced around again, making sure to look everyone in the eye at least once before turning back to Chichiri. 

"You just said you were taken, no da." 

"Hai, and I am." Nuriko looked at Tasuki again nervously, he wasn't sure if Tasuki really wanted people to know, but he couldn't ba ck out now. Everyone around the table was looking at him with interest including Tasuki. slowly the boy took a breath and confessed his and his lovers secret, "I married Tasuki." //There! It's out// 

"Daaaaa?" Chichiri looked back and forth between the two several times before stopping at Nuriko. "You- You and Tasuki? Married? But.. You... I, no da." The monk's face flashed between stunned, confusion and disgust all at once. Mitsukake looked surprised then smiled nodding his approval to the couple and finis hing his meal. Chiriko was smiling like Miaka, but not bouncing around as much as she was. He was happy for them and hoped they had a good life together. 

Miaka looked over at Nuriko and glomped him. "YAY! I'm so happy for you two. *pout* I didn't get invited to the wedding." 

Tasuki chuckled slightly before answering him Miko, "well, it wasn't exactly a wedding, I just mentioned it and it was between us. I did get a necklace though." 

If even possible Chichiri's eyes got wider and he cleared his throat, "I'm... I'm happy for you two, no da. Excuse me." He got up politely and went out side to think... a lot. 

Miaka was still grinning from ear to ear and practically squealing, "Well, I forgive you then. I'm so happy for you. Wow didn't know you were married!" The Miko's eyes widened and she slapped a hand over her mouth. 

Nuriko chuckled, "It's okay Miaka, I know you knew about us before this. We heard you and Tama arguing." 

"Hai, the door woke us up. Well, now that that's out I'm going back to bed." Tasuki began to get up as Chichiri came back and sat down. 

"We need to decide who's going with who, no da. If we ever hope to find the Shinzahou we need to slit up." Tasuki scowled and plopped back down on the bench beside the monk. 

"I agree," the healer said placing his chopsticks on the table and looking up, "it will be easier to get information if we are not all together. The only problem is finding the rest of the group once the Shinzahou is located." 

"I can help with that," Chiriko said poking around in his bag, "Hotohori-sama gave me these, we can use them to signal everyone if we need to." The young boy held up 4 flares. "Just who is going to go with who?"

"Tasuki should go with Mitsukake, no da. He's to dangerous to not have him around." He looked over at the scowling bandit and laughed. "I'll go with Chiriko, and that leaves you Nuriko." 

"I'm going with Miaka and Tamahome." 

Chichiri nodded and began to get up again, "now that we all know what to do, we should get going, no da." The others agreed, braking up into their groups and heading out to find what they needed. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

//Nuriko?!// Tasuki's head shot up, eyes wide, breath coming in short gasps as he tried to catch it. Pain. There was an incredible pain in his side, but it wasn't his, yet it was so close to him. "Mitsukake, something\rquote s wrong, I can't explain it, but I.." The healer looked at him with concern and stepped closer silently asking if he was alright. "I'm fine. It's... it's Nuriko, I'm sure of it. I have to go help him." He didn't wait for an answer, instead took off in the direction of the mountain, red symbol blazed on his arm with an intensity he was unaware of. All he could feel was Nuriko and the pain welding up in his side. He flashed through the city and up the mountain. He could see Nuriko fighting with someone, a Seiryuu his power told him, Nuriko's shirt was ripped open and blood trickled down the side of his chest. Fear... anger... rage... all flashed over the bandit's face as he neared the fight. He wasn't even thinking, just feeling Nuriko's pain and the rage he felt toward his attacker. 

Nuriko leapt forward throwing his jacket over the monsters [1] face in hope of distracting him enough to get away. He leapt in the air, not noticing the beast turning or the bandit rac ing toward them at an incredible speed. His eyes widened and he felt himself flying threw the air and hitting the ground in front of the monster. He turned and froze. His brain didn't want to register what he saw, it couldn't; he found he couldn't move, couldn't scream, couldn't look away, all he could do was stare. //Tasuki? No!// 

Tasuki didn't feel it, but he could see Nuriko's eyes, something was wrong. He looked down, blood flowed form a newly formed gash in his chest right below his heart. Nuriko suddenly surged forward garbing the beast that held his love suspended in the air. He grabbed the beasts neck and pulled with all his strength, all his love for Tasuki... all his anger over this beast... all his fear... his rage... hated... concern, *SNAP*! T he being fell to the ground dropping the bandit in the snow. Nuriko scurried over to his lover, eyes wide with fright, voice strained, "Tasuki? Daijobou?" He pulled Tasuki's jacket open and ripped his shirt in half trying to get at the wound. Blood. Every where there was blood and it wasn't stopping. The beautiful seishi tried his best to stop it, he applied pressure and made sure Tasuki's eyes stayed on his. He didn't even hear Miaka and Tamahome running up behind him. 

He turned and smiled at the huge rose eyes, concern clearly displayed in them. "Hai, daijobou *cough* I told you I would always protect you. I'm not going to die this easily... besides it doesn't even hurt." 

"Nuriko!" Miaka yelled. Nuriko looked up at her, took a breath and turned his attention back to his dying lover. "TASUKI! IIE! What? How?" She dropped down beside the redhead, opposite side to where Nuriko held him; her eyes were wide with tears. She couldn't believe her seishi looked like this. 

Tasuki turned and smiled at her, "hey Miaka, don't worry, I'm not going to be beaten this easily." 

"Tasuki, don't talk. Mitsukake and the others should be here soon," Tamahome spoke softly, he walked to Miaka and wrapped his arms around her for support. She smiles at him weakly, trying not the let her concern and fear show, but it was clear that she was crying. Tamahome blinked, trying his best to hold the tears that were forming in his eyes. He glanced to Nuriko who's eyes were locked on Tasuki's, they seemed to be talking, but no words were being spoken. //he really does love Tasuki. I'm sorry Nuriko, for giving him such a hard time about it.// 

//I love you, Nuriko// 

//You are NOT going to die, You're *NOT*// 

Tasuki looked at Miaka and spoke as best he could, "gomen. I tried my best Miaka. I'm sorry about the boat and all the fighting I did with Tama." He glanced at Tamahome and smirked, "don't get all mushy on me Tama. Take care of Miaka." He turned his head back to his rose-eyed lover and lifted his hand to the necklace that now shown aro und Nuriko's neck. "Ai Shiteru, Nuriko. Forever, I'll protect you forever. I'm glad I married you, love you, Wo ai-" 

Nuriko looked down, his brain just stopped, he couldn't breath, think, see, nothing. All he could do was sit there, memories playing in his mind as he held his dead lover and wept, not caring who heard, or saw. He didn't even care that they knew about the two of them. Nothing mattered. Tasuki was... gone. 

Miaka turned around in Tamahome's arms and screamed, she couldn't... it wasn't anything she expected. She let him go and ran, not caring where her legs carried her, she just knew it she needed to get out of there. Tamahome looked up, gaze following Miaka. "Nuriko... *sigh* I'll be back." He got up and chased after his Miko, leaving Nuriko t o grieve alone. 

"Iie. IIE! NO! It's not true, you are NOT dead. Tasuki, please, open your eyes. Just once baby, please, just once. Open your eyes. Tasuki? TASUKI!" Nuriko knelt over the bandit and screamed into his chest. He was shaking when the other finally reached the top. Mitsukake ran over to him, but knew there was nothing he could do for their friend laying in the snow. He lifted his hand and silently used his power to heal Nuriko. The others stood in the back not wanting to bother their mourning fr iend. 

Chichiri walked closer and removed his mask out of respect. Chiriko stood in front of him and stared, trying his best not to cry cause Tasuki wouldn't have wanted him too. Tamahome and Miaka walked up, Miaka was still crying and Tamahome was doing h is best to comfort her. They stood close to Tasuki's body, looking at him and mourning. Mitsukake walked closer to Nuriko and put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Nuriko, he would want you to go on. It's sad to lose one that we love, but take comfort in the fact that someday you two will meet again. He protected you because he wanted you to live. That is indication enough that he loved you, and he wants you to not be sad over him. I know you feel as if you can't go on, but believe me it *does* get better." H e took a little pouch from his side and sprinkled water over Tasuki; he instantly was clean, the shirt in one piece again. 

Miaka walked over and picked up his tessen, she stared at it for a long time before walking over to Nuriko. "Nuriko, I think you sho uld carry it. I mean, I don't think we should bury it, but I don't think I should keep it either. You should, he loved you." 

Nuriko looked up and smiled, he swallowed the lump in his throat and spoke as clearly as he could, "arigato Miaka. You carry it for me, ne? I loved him too, and I know he'll always protect us." 

It didn't take long for them to bury the bandit. Nuriko stayed a moment longer to say a silent prayer to his lover, then moved to join the others in the cave. Nuriko stopped, noticing someth ing glistening in the snow. He bent down and picked up the necklace that had been ripped off in the attack. He hadn\rquote t even noticed until now; he put the necklace in his pocket and continued towards the cave. //I won't let your death mean nothing Tasuki-chan. Ai Shiteru, Koi. Husband.// 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Miaka stepped forward and began to strip while the others stood by closely trying to protect her. No one knew what the cave guardians had in mind for testing Miaka, but figured it wasn't something they would li ke. Nuriko moved closer ready to shatter the barrier keeping them from their Miko if needed. His fists were clenched, tears still in his eyes.

The figures around Miaka moved and suddenly ice stared to form, growing up her legs, over her stomach, her chest and finally she took a final breath as the ice engulfed her. //This is it// she began to think //I'm going to die. I can't get out of this. Maybe if I was Nuriko... or if I really did hold power, but I don't. I'm just Miaka from Japan, nothing special. I cant' get out of this.// 

Nuriko looked down, trying to think of a way to get past the barrier. He tried to smash it, but even he couldn't help his Miko inside. His eyes widened at the glowing bracelets around his wrist [2], they weren't growing, just glow ing. Like he was in a fight, but wasn't. Shifting, he moved to the back hoping no one would notice; he didn't want to explain anything cause he wasn't sure why they were acting up himself. 

//I'm going to die... Tasuki, I'll see you soon. Gomen, you died f or me and Nuriko and now it's for nothing. I'm sorry everyone. I didn't mean to get anyone hurt, and I didn't want you to die. I miss you already. Stop! Don't feel sorry for him Miaka, he wouldn't want you too. Would you Tasuki. You would tell me to go on and call Suzaku... and protect Nuriko. I will, I promise, as much as he protects me, I'll make sure to always be a good friend to him. I promise you that.// *SHATTER!* Miaka fell to the floor as the Seishi rushed forward to see if she was alright. Her fac e was flushed from not breathing enough, and her skin was red from the cold. Tamahome held her as close as he could to warm her up.

"Miaka, Daijobou? Nuriko asked rushing to her side, and covering her in his jacket. 

"Hai, I'm okay Nuriko. Did I prove myself?" She asked the two beings. 

"Yes, you may take the Shinzahou. Have you found the one in Sailo [3]?" 

Everyone exchanged glances. "Other one, no da?" Chichiri asked, following the others into the room where the Shinzahou was. 

Miaka walked toward the bench where a single light was shining on a necklace. It wasn't what she expected, but picked it up carefully and walked out of the cave. "We have the Shinzahou minna. Lets go to Sailo." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Nuriko stared up at the ceiling and sighed, thinking about things he didn't really understand. Ever since Tasuki's death he felt strange and out of place but couldn't explain why. In the cave with Miaka his bracelets glowed for no reason, but didn't grow. He was confused then about it, but didn't have time to think because they needed to move fast. They didn't even get what they were looking for. Miaka went through that for nothing and it hurt him a little. Now they were back, and Seiryuu was called meaning they had lost. Chiriko and Tasuki's deaths had bee n for nothing. They arrived at the palace about a day ago and found Hotohori was married. Nuriko had been a little hurt by it; his Empress look like Nuriko yet Nuriko had been at the palace longer and Hotohori never even looked twice at the beautiful seishi ... not that he cared now, but it still hurt. Nuriko sighed shifting onto his stomach and pushing his head into the pillows to hid the tears that began to fall. //I can't do this Tasuki. You shouldn't have been the one to die up there, I should have. ever ything's wrong here. I can't explain it, Koi, but I know something's wrong. NANI!!// Nuriko's head snapped up, a strange feeling washed over him that he couldn't explain. It was like all of his strength drained out of him in a moment's time. He jumped up from the bed and ran to Miaka's room; he couldn't feel them, Miaka, Tamahome, Hotohori or Chichiri. It was like there weren\rquote t there and it frightened him a little. "Miaka!" Nuriko screamed pushing her door open and running in. 

"Nuriko!" Tamahome shouted leaping off the bed like he was guilty of something. 

"Tamahome, quick try to break something with your Chi," Nuriko said frantically knowing that probably sounded stupid but had no other way to prove what he was thinking. 

Tamahome stared at him for a moment before lifting his hands and shouting to make his chi form. He blinked when nothing happened staring at his hands. "Nothing."

"I thought so-" 

"Tamahome-kun, Miaka, Nuriko-kun, something' s happened, we can't use out powers, no da," the Monk yelled running into the room, Hotohori close behind him. 

"It's more than that," the Emperor began, "It's like Suzaku was sealed away. We are ordinary people now... which means Miaka you and Tamahome can get married anytime you would like. I will be happy to give you tw o a wedding at the palace." He smiled weakly and left the room. Everyone knew what everyone else was thinking... it was over and they had lost.

~*~*~*~*~ 

Miaka and Tamahome were gone, the country was a war and Nuriko had to do the one thing he was hopin g he wouldn't have to... tell Kouji about Tasuki. The bandits were fighting along with the Konan army against Kouto, led by Kouji. Nuriko had been avoiding the bandit for the last few days, but knew he needed to tell Kouji the truth. "Anou..." he Bergen w eakly trying to get the courage to tell Tasuki's best friend he would never see him again, "Kouji?" 

The bandit looked startled a moment before smiling, "Nuriko, you can come it you know." 

"Huh?" he asked in confusion then realized he was standing in the doorway to the tent. "I need to tell you something. I-" 

"Hey, Have you seen Genrou? I thought he'd be here and no one knows where he is."

"Actually that's what I came to talk to you about. About where he is... um... Tasuki- Genrou, he didn't make it back to the palace with us." 

"Didn't make it?" Kouji turned to him with confusion. 

"There was a fight on a mountain and he tried to save me, and was killed. I'm sorry to tell you, but you needed to know. Gomen." \par \par Kouji stared at Nuriko a moment, eyes wide not really seeing, fists clenched at his sides. "No," he whispered to quietly for Nuriko to hear, "NO! He's NOT dead. You're a liar, Genrou is not fucking dead." 

"Kouji-" 

The bandits face was red, his eyes shimmered with unshed tears as he screamed at the s eishi, "I'm not going to sit here and listen you to make fucking lies about him. He's not dead, He wouldn't be stupid enough to get killed. You are FUCKING lying you JACKASS." 

Nuriko's head shot up and he narrowed his eyes glaring at Kouji. "You're callin g me a jackass?! He saved MY life, he died for ME! I'm not going to let you cheapen it by yelling about it. It happened and *I* have to live with it, everyday. So don't yell at me!" Nuriko turned and ran to his tent as fast as his legs would carry him, le aving Kouji alone to thing about what he just said. 

Kouji turned, eyes red, and fell into a chair. His best friend for the last three years was dead... gone. "You said you'd come back. Whatever happened to 'I'm coming back to be the best boss ever' HUH? Wh at happened to that, you... you... you JACKASS!" He did know if he was mad at Genrou for dying or Nuriko for letting him die or himself for being mad about it. All he could do was sit and stare at the tent wall.

Nuriko couldn't hide his tears, but was too afraid to let the others see; he ran to his tent as fast as he could and flopped down on the bed, crying into a pillow. //Gomen, Tasuki. Gomen.// He quickly fell asleep, to tired to stay awake any longer. 

* ~ A flash of red on white. Tasuki's voice calling to him, but he couldn't see, only feel a sharp pain in his chest. Slowly rose eyes opened and looked up at the girl crying over him, telling him to live. It was fuzzy the world was getting darker, and all he could do was hear people calling to him. Then nothing. Dark. Cold. Nothing. 

Flashes of blue and red clashing together in a duel... a war. They were at war and Nuriko could see everything take place. Miaka swearing to help, Tamahome protecting her even without his power, and Tasuki trying to kill Nakago and missing. Soi. Soi died.

Pain. ~ *

Nuriko jerked awake at the pain in his chest, like it was on the mountain only worse. He could feel sharp claws through his chest and the trickle of warm blood running down his sides. The rose-eyed boy took a few deep breaths and replayed what he had just seen. Another time... or place, where he had died and not Tasuki and things had happened differently. Soi? She was alive now, causing the Konan arm to hold back avoiding the lightning. In the dream Tasuki had thrown a sword and she died.... was that how it was supposed to be. Nuriko dead and not Tasuki? His thoughts were interrupted by a solider entering his room, frantic and yelling at him to hurry. Nuriko got off the bed and followed the solider out the tent . 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"HOTOHORI!" Miaka shouted into the book, tears streaming freely down her face. "You are not going to die. I won't let you. You can't!" 

Hotohori smiled, fingers brushing over a photograph of Miaka and the seishi she had taken on the boat and given everyone. Tears formed in his eyes as he remembered each one, the only people who had ever treated him like a person not just a ruler. He looked back at the picture of Miaka," I'm sorry Miaka. I couldn't protect you." 

"HOTOHORI! NOOOOOO!" Miaka screamed, reading the books words about the last words of Hotohori. It wasn't fair, all her friends were dying because of a stupid race to get there first. she thought if somehow they would have found Chiriko instead of Amiboshi or if she could have save d Nuriko, none of this would have happened. Her and Tamahome would be together and Yui would know the truth. Everything would be fine, but instead she had to say good but to another friend. Not being able to take it anymore, she ran out for the house as fa st as she could heading in no place just leaving.

Kesuke picked up the book Miaka had dropped and began to read, knowing that if anything was going to happen he could read it and hopefully help. Closing it, he grabbed his coat and rushed out of the building grabbing a passing Tetsuya as he ran. 

"Hey! Kesuke, what's going on!" Tetsuya yelled not understanding what was going on. " Kesuke!" 

"I'll explain on the way. get in your car." The two jumped in the car and headed for Miaka's school. "It says here that Yui's at the school with Nakago and Tamahome's there. Miaka's probably going to show up there too, we have to hurry."

"Kesuke!" Tetsuya called stopping the car. "LOOK!" There was a blue light flashing on the room of the school in the distance. Kesuke ope ned the book and began to read. "'Tamahome stood facing Nakago on the roof of the Miko's school. Suzaku no Miko stood by her friend Seiryuu no Miko, trying to get her out of a barrier placed by the seishi Nakago.' Hurry it up would ya that's my sister up there." 

"Yeah, I know who she is." 

They raced up the stairs to the schools roof, hoping they could do something... anything. "Wait." Kesuke called sopping on the stairs. "If Tamahome can come out of the book, maybe the others can too." He opened the book and called into it hoping he could be heard, "Chichiri, Nuriko, I'm Miaka's brother, she's in trouble and needs your help. You need to find her backpack... umm, her luggage and concentrate to get to this world."

Nuriko and Chichiri exchanged glances, not really understanding how Miaka's brother was able to contact them, but figured it was the truth. Nuriko looked around and blinked //this is Miaka's world?// "Chichiri we don't have any powers what are we supposed to do?" 

"Fight the best we can, no da." 

"Hai!" Nuriko glared at Nakago. The Seiryuu seishi was holding Yui possessively making sure no one could get at him. Nuriko held his gaze, hating him for everything he was and had done. 

"Now, Yuy, make my wish. I want to be a god and rule this world," He turned smirking at the seishi. "There's nothing you can do now." 

"NO!" Miaka screamed running toward the blond man. Nakago's eyes narrowed at the girl, sending her flying across the room with his Chi. 

Tamahome was already unconscious on the other side of Nakago and now Miaka was as well. Nuriko looked doubtful that he and Chichiri could do anything, but he would do his best. "Huh?" He glanced over to Miaka, a red light surrounded her as she spoke the incantation to call Suzaku. 

Nakago's eyes got wider then narrowed into a smirk. "You wished for her to call Suzaku didn't you Yuy. No matter I'll still win." 

"That's what you think, Temi," Tamahome shouted throwing a Chi blast towards Nakago. 

The blond seishi's eyes got wider as a red blast of light nearly m issed him and he turned to see Tamahome standing in the doorway. Nakago's eyes narrowed and he sent his Chi toward the younger boy, impressed slightly that he was still alive. Tamahome ran toward Miaka avoiding Nakago's blast, unfortunately it hit a b uilding sending the bricks falling toward him. 

"TAMA!" Tasuki shouted, using his borrowed body and seishi power to get Tamahome out, but it was too late. 

"NOOOO!" Nuriko shirked, it wasn't supposed to happen. Tamahome and Miaka were supposed to be together forever. It was strange, the feeling of him being out of place crept over him again as he stared at Miaka. She was crouched beside Tamahome crying into her knees. Nuriko's chest tightened slightly, he knew it wasn't supposed to happen. He was the one who should have died then Tamahome would still be alive, for some reason he knew that for a fact. That dream he'd had was the truth, the way things were supposed to be. His head rose when strong arms pulled him back against a familiar chest and a voice whispered into his ear. 

"It's okay Nuriko, we'll win. They'll be together." Tasuki's voice was low and shaky. He turned the smaller boy to look at him and smiled. "I missed you, Koi. I love you." 

Nuriko gazed to Tasuki's gold eyes, emotions having war this in him about so many things. "I love you, Tasuki. I miss you, I need you. You shouldn't have died, I should have. I was supposed to. Not you, me." 

Miaka jumped up, eyes narrow and dangerous as she looked at Nakago. "KAI-JI!" she screamed, calling Suzaku so she could make a wish. He appeared before them, in human form with red wings growing out of his back, the symbol of King glowing red on his forehead. 

"Miko, you can use my power three times. After that no more, and the country of Konan will be protected. Seishi, you may use my power for one wish. Now make your wish." The god vanished into a red smoke. 

Nuriko turned his gaze to Tasuki's, eyes filled tears, and he raised a hand and placed it on the bandit's cheek. "I love you, know that. I will always love you, but this isn't how it should be. I'm not supposed to be here." Tasuki turned wondering eyes on Nuriko; he didn't understand what was happening but had a feeling Nuriko was going to do something he didn't like. Nuriko reached up and placed the lightes t kiss to the edge of the bandit's mouth before making his wish, "Sukazu, I wish Tasuki was alive and I had died on that mountain instead of him." 

Tasuki's eyes went wide at his lovers wish. "Nuriko? What the hell? NO!!! Don't do it, Suzaku please no!" he screamed tightening his grip around his lover's waist. A red light surrounded them, engulfing everything and then a bright flash of light and nothing. For severally minutes there was nothing. 

Nuriko could feel it, time rewinding. He could see all the events that had happened going fast and away from him. It was a strange feeling, then suddenly he was back on the mountain. Miaka was crying over him and the pain was in his chest. He smiled and silently thanked Suzaku for realigning time. He knew it was better this way, things felt right. //I love you Tasuki. Please forgive me// 

//FLASH// 

"Jeez, You guys can't do anything by yourselves," Nuriko said cheekily, holding up the top of the building before it fell on Miaka. //Isn't Tamahome supposed to get this fallen on him. I guess everything's different now.// The remaining seishi stared at Nuriko in disbelief. 

Miaka gazed up at him, eyes wide with tears, "Nuri..ko?" 

"I got worried so I came over." He gave her a wink and threw the building out of the way. //Good, you don't remember, it's better this way.// 

"Nuriko," Tasuki whispered, a strange feeling in his chest, like he'd done this before. He put his hand in his pocket and frowned. He didn't remember putting anything in there; slowly he pulled out the necklace he had give Nuriko. Memories of another time, no the same time, only different. His head snapped up as he remembered the way things were //Nuriko wished it. He changed it. Shimata, Nuriko you jackass why'd you do that// 

"Chiriko!" Chichiri yelled noticing his young friend standing among the other seishi. He rushed over hugging the young seishi and greeting the others. 

"Miaka," Nuriko said hugging him Miko, happy to see she was alright, "we can talk later, but we need to finish up first. "Where's Tamahome?" //Please tell me he's alive// 

"That's right, " Hotohori said, glaring at Nakago, "He's all we need." 

A blast of red light flew toward Nakago, too fast for him to see, unfortunately the barrier protected him. "NAKAGO!" 

"Shimata, You're supposed to be dead." Nakago spat, glaring the approaching seishi. 

"I'm not," The teal-haired boy smirked. 

"Miaka-san, seal seiryuu in this scroll," Chiriko informed her, "then Tamahome-san can defeat him." Miaka nodded taking the scroll from the younger boy and making her second wish. Tamahome raced forward, smashing his fist into Nakago's side. 

It was over. The Suzaku seishi had won, and Nuriko was now dead. Strong arms wrapped around him from behind. "Ai Shiteru, Nuriko." Tasuki whispered, before letting go and saying good by to Miaka. It was over and everyone would go back to there old lives. He knew, about what Nuriko did, and the previous memories, but he now understood why Nuriko did it, as he watched Miaka and Tamahome embrace and promise to never let go. He understood that in order to save Tamahome, Nuriko gave his own life. He whispered good by as the magic began to wear and he returned to Konan, memories of his love playing in him mind. 

[THE END!] 

MUWAHAHAHAHAHA! Evil aren' t I? 

[1] I personally don't think Ashitare is a monster. I believe he is who he is because of Nakago, I don't blame him for Nuriko's death. Please don't hate me for saying he's a monster, but for this particular thing I needed to say that. 

[2] Nuriko was given holy bracelets from Titsukun that glow and grow into gauntlets when he fights. They give him extra strength. 

[3] I think that's the name of the city with the other Shinzahou but don't hold me to that *V*

A Second Chance (sequel)

* Main * ArtWork * Fictions *  
* Doujinshi * Links *


End file.
